


Bet

by idoneum



Series: Toward the Setting Sun [5]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idoneum/pseuds/idoneum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An afternoon in town is not as relaxing as Hakkai might wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

 Prompt: Bet

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money. 

 

“Bet you can’t.”

 

“Bet I could.” 

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“No way times infinity.”

 

“I didn’t think you could multiply, monkey.”

 

“I’m not a monkey! And of course I can multiply, I’m not an idiot, you stupid cockroach!” 

 

“Idiot!” 

 

“Cockroach!” 

 

“Idiot!” 

 

“Cockroach, cockroach, cockroach!”

 

“Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!”

 

“Cockroach to the infinity!” 

 

“Idiot to the infinity plus one!” 

 

“You can’t get bigger than infinity, stupid kappa!” 

 

“You’re the stupid one!” 

 

“No, you are!” 

 

“For heaven’s sake, will the two of you stop bickering?” Hakkai asked, not quite snapping. 

 

For a moment the two arguers were shocked into silence by Hakkai’s uncharacteristically aggressive tone of voice. But just for a moment.

 

“But Hakkai he was being mean and calling me names-“ Goku began whining at the same time as Gojyo complained, “He said that I couldn’t convince our esteemed cranky leader to let us stay here for two more days until the end of the festival.”

 

“Because you won’t be able to!” Goku exclaimed, turning to glare at Gojyo again.

 

“Want to bet?” Gojyo asked challengingly, poking Goku in the chest and looking down his nose at him.

 

Hakkai sighed, rubbed the bridge of his nose, picked up his book and walked out of the room, his departure going entirely unnoticed by the two overgrown children. He walked out of the building down the well-groomed avenue and picked a nice, shady bench to sit on. _Ah, peace and quiet_ , he thought as he removed his bookmark from the pages and flipped the book open. He had barely read a sentence however, when a breeze brought the sound of yelling voices to his ears. “Infinity times infinity times infinity! So there!” 

 

Hakkai looked around, his eyelid twitching uncontrollably, only to realize that the shady bench he had chosen was directly under the window of the room he had just left. He slumped down on the bench miserably, his ears ringing. Today was not his day. And he would bet good money that tomorrow wasn’t looking good either. 

 


End file.
